vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Early States
Summary The Early States (アーリーステイツ '' Ārīsuteitsu'') was an Object created by the mysterious organization known as MIB to establish a new world order. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Early States Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Continental Strategic Defense Weapon, 2nd Generation specialized in land battles Wielders: D.C. 0 Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground using an electrostatic propulsion device), Flyby Collider induction type electron beam cannon, Flyby Collider close defense system, Advanced Sensors, resistance to hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level (One use of its main weapon can destroy multiple Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (530 km/h) (But is forced to fight without moving due to having a normal human pilot); Unknown reactions Durability: Unknown (Doesn't use onion armor), at least Building level due to sheer size and volume Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over five kilometers Weaknesses: Needs to attach naval floats to operate in sea and its electrostatic propulsion device can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge, it's forced to fight without moving due to being piloted by a normal human Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flyby Collider:' Unlike other Objects, the Early States lacks the usual collection of over one hundred secondary weapons. Instead, it only possesses one main weapon: the Flyby Collider, a special electron beam weapon. **'Offense:' While the Flyby Collider is charging up, a ring of bluish-white light with a radius of around 200 meters appears around the Object’s spherical main body. As time goes on, more and more rings appear. Eventually, they form what looks like a semispherical dome that covers the entire main body except for the very top. These beams are caused by electron beams being accelerated like in a particle accelerator. After the Flyby Collider is finished accelerating the beams, it releases them into a large attack. Unlike a normal low-stability plasma cannon or laser beam cannon, this attack is not limited to an instant. It continues to remain in the air, looking less a projectile and more like a giant sword extending beyond the horizon. The Early States is then capable of swinging this "sword", causing destruction for several kilometers during several dozen seconds. The fan shape of this attack means that it's harder to dodge the further away you are from it. Additionally, since the electron beams are being constantly accelerated in the air and released without any visual warning, the usual Elite tactic of observing an Object's cannon and its targeting lenses to predict when it will shoot and aimdodge the attack are worthless, as it's too fast to evade after the weapon is shot. **'Defense:' The Early States' Flyby Collider also works as a defense system. It scatters an acid mist around itself. The acid particles are encased in a capsule made using medical nanotech that’s just slightly bigger than the particle itself, wrapped in a safe outer shell and made to remain in the air as a colloid, but a signal sent at the necessary timing causes the outer shell to pop like a bubble. Once the acid inside touches the air, it rapidly vaporizes. This lets the Early States control the location and density of the acid reacting to the air. The acid mist damages solid projectiles like railgun and coilgun shells, altering their trajectories and causing them to miss. Additionally, the acid mist is capable of turning aside laser beams, electron beams and plasma cannons by controlling the density and friction of the mist. The Early States is even capable of turning those incoming attacks against its enemies. The mist can also be used to repeatedly bend the light the pilot wants like a periscope, using it to target enemies even while its sight is blocked by the electron beam dome.Due to this defense system, the Early States is not equipped with the onion armor present on all Objects. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 7